primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Future
The Future is the future period of time in history. There have been at least 5 or 6 anomalies from the future to the present so far, and one to the Permian period, but much about Earth's future is unknown. It is also a mystery as to if all of the appearences of future Earth are the same time period. Due to the seemingly random nature of anomalies, this is not likely. History Future Predator-Megopteran Period It seems likely that the first period of the Future after the present, will be the Predator-Megopteran war. (Episode 1.6) The Future Predators appear to be future bats, as a blood sample was confused with that of a bat. Their wings have evolved back to arms, grown massively bigger and become vicious killing machines, using their sonar to stay one step ahead of their prey. (Episode 1.6) Alternatively, they may be the result of a genetic experiment, as Helen Cutter's motive for her attempt to erase Humanity from history was that the Future Predators were created by them, specificly she states that "it all starts" in the ARC, (Episode 3.10). She also says that Christine Johnson, who was shown to be operating on an anomaly to the Future in her HQ, and having scientists operate on Predators presumably taken from the anomaly, (Episode 3.4), was to blame. (Episode 3.9) This is backed up by the fact that they would take millions of years to evolve, by which time the buildings in the Future City would have collapsed, although they could have always come through an anomaly from further in the future. In the Future they are at the top of the food chain, along with the Megopterans, these are the future evolution of a carnivorous beetle. They are man-sized, with large wings and pincers. In the environment of the Future, their only competition is the Future Predators, it seems that the Megopteran have the upper hand in this conflict. (Episode 3.8) No humans have been seen in the Future. Humanity by this time has most likely been wiped out by the Small birds are also seen in the distance in this future time period. They may or may not be like today's birds. They are presumably hunted by both Predators and Megopterans. (Episode 3.1,Episode 3.8,Episode 3.10) A Future Worm has also been seen, many sources state that these are the pupal stage of the Megopterans. However, they may also be the future evolution of a maggot or worm. They are seen to be able to spit a sticky liquid. Although a smaller version of the Megopteran has been seen, it could be that the queen has maggots (because the creators conformed that it is a megaopteran maggot on the season 3 dvd extra 'the making of a creature') and the warriors lay eggs that hach immediately into smaller megapteran, almost like aphids. the maggots could grow into new leaders, and the babies would live their lives as workers untill they're full grown into warriors.(Episode 3.8) The Future City in which the Predators and Megopteran live is on a cliff top (but not near the sea), with ruins of buildings and cars all around. This is presumably the ruins of London. It is unknown how the remains of London ended up in a cliff-top location. (Episode 3.1, 3.8 and 3.10) However the upheaval of the landscape, and continents colliding together, could be a possibility for this. But this would take millions of years to happen, so it's possible that this period is set as a rough estimate, between 50 to 100 million years into the future. Mer-Future Shark Period Another period shows creatures known as Mer Creatures living on a Future Beach while Future Sharks live in the sea. The Mer Creatures appear to be some kind of seal, or aquatic primate (like a baboon). Nick Cutter jokingly implied that humans may evolve into the Mer, to adapt to the new climate. Tribes of Mer Creatures are ruled by a much larger Mer Creature known as a MerQueen. It is possible Mer are natural prey for Future Sharks as the two come from the same region, and modern sharks patrol breeding colonies of seals. (Episode 2.4) The Future Sharks stay in the same fundamental shape as their present day counterparts, but grow extra fins and a horn above their dorsal fin, reminiscent of a Hybodus shark. Their main change is the addition of a long proboscis, described by Nick Cutter as a 'tongue with teeth'. It would use this to pull prey into its jaws. (Episode 2.4) Future Bird Period A interesting type of bird is shown to live in an unknown period in the future. This Future Bird has several unusual abilities, such as the ability to control other creatures through the use of pheromones (like a queen bee controls a beehive), and a tongue with a tip covered in many tiny teeth that can burrow into flesh. Camouflage Beast Period Another period is home to the Camouflage Beast. This creature resembles the Madagascan aye-aye, but with extraordinary camouflage abilities not seen in any mammal today. Other animals like the chameleon and the cuttlefish can change colour, but not to the extent of the Camouflage Beast. (Episode 3.2) Future Fungus Period Another period is home to a type of parasitic fungus from the Future. If someone or something touches its spores, the fungus literally takes it over, covering it and controlling it. There are some dubious rumours that the Future world of the Future Fungus is set 500 million years in the future, when it is claimed that the Sun is 'expanding', causing the Earth to heat up. This could cause desertification, but to fit with it's Future Rainforest habitat, it seems that this may also cause humidity level on a global scale to increase considerably. Therefore, the warm, moist climate is ideal for oversized fungus creatures to evolve and thrive in this climate of the future. It is very much unclear whether this is true, but the 500 million years in the future rumour is more than interesting. (Episode 3.5) Anomaly Incursions A pack of Predators presumably travelled from the Future City period through an anomaly in the Permian, later going through an anomaly to the present. The mother stayed in the Permian while the father took his children and killed a Lion and several Humans for his children to eat. The father was tracked down where he was distracted and killed by Nick Cutter. The babies were taken to the Permian to lure the mother which killed the Special Forces soldiers before being killed herself by a Gorgonopsid when she attacked it when it fed on her young. When Nick and Helen left, two babies were still alive, this was seemingly the cause of an alteration in history. Which resulted in Claudia Brown being replaced by Jenny Lewis and the Home Office's anomaly branch being replaced by the ARC. (Episode 1.1, Episode 1.6, Episode 2.1) A group of around twenty five Predators were captured by Helen Cutter for Oliver Leek's creature army, they were all killed when the creatures killed each other. (Episode 2.7) As mentioned, Christine Johnson operated on an anomaly in her HQ, a group of her soldiers went to the future to recover The Artefact. It was initally found by abandoned when the Predators attacked them, Helen Cutter arrived and took it for herself. (Episode 3.1) Future Predators were taken to the present and operated on by scientists. (Episode 3.4) An anomaly to the Future City opened in a Race Circuit, letting through a Megopteran. The ARC tended to this but when Jack Maitland accidently ended up in the future, Danny Quinn lead an attempt to rescue him. Despite being hindered by both Megopteran and Predators, they successfully retrieved him. At the same time, Danny saw Johnson's soldier Captain Wilder, who came from the anomaly in her HQ, taking a woman called Eve to the present. (Episode 3.8) Danny later went to the HQ and rescued her, she went to the ARC where she revealed herself as Helen Cutter and took the Artefact. She went to Johnson's HQ where she pushed Johnson into the anomaly before going in herself to start her crusade to destroy Humanity, who would create the Predators. After Johnson was killed by a Predator, the ARC team decided to pursue Helen. (Episode 3.9) Becker and Sarah Page stayed at Johnson's HQ where they stopped an incursion of three Megopteran through the anomaly. Danny, Connor and Abby went to the future where they made their way to a Future Anomaly Research Centre|future version]] of the ARC to hide from a Predator. They found Helen who downloaded a route from the Artefact to her Anomaly Opening Device. She opened an anomaly to a Cretaceous forest where an anomaly to Site 333 in the Pliocene was located. Abby stayed in the Cretaceous to tend to a wounded Connor while Danny pursued Helen alone. She killed a tribe of 13 Australopithecus but failed to alter history as she was killed by a Dromaeosaurus before she could continue. (Episode 3.10) Becker and Sarah led rescue missions into the Future but they failed and Sarah was eventually killed. (S4 Prequel Episode 1) One Future Bird went through an anomaly to the Pliocene and used it's advanced pheromones to take control of a pack of six Thylacosmilus. They went through an anomaly in the Pliocene to a Peruvian Jungle and proceeded to go on rampage, wiping out several villages, killing one of the sons of Sir Charles Bairstow, killing a sloth and several members of the Special Forces. The pack of six Thylacosmilus were followed and one was killed by the Special Forces and another was killed by the Future Bird. After the team disrupt the bird's control, the pack fled in terror back through the anomaly along with the Future Bird just before the anomaly closed. Cutter theroised to Lester that the Bird may have been later seen by Incas and incorporated into their mythology. Although the Bird would have most likely died of old age long before that, the anomaly may have stayed open long enough for over Birds to come through in Incan times. (Shadow of the Jaguar) Galleries Creatures File:Fp.jpg|Future Predator (Episode 1.6) File:2.4 future shark on forklift.jpg|Future Shark (Episode 2.4) File:Mer big red and co.jpg|Mer Creatures (Episode 2.4) File:Episode3.2 26.jpg|Camouflage Beast (Episode 3.2) File:Fungus Creature.png|Fungus Creature (Episode 3.5) File:Megopteran.jpg|Megopteran File:PDVD_123.jpg|Larvae (Episode 3.8) Places File:The Future.JPG|Future Beach (Episode 2.4) Image:Futurepicture3.png|Future Rainforest (Episode 3.5) Image:Futurepicture2.png|Future City (Episode 3.8) File:Megopterans in the Future.png|Future City (Episode 3.10) Category:Time periods